A la luz de la luna
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Tiempo de reflexiones para Yuki y Luka, la batalla que se avecina y la duda sobre el lazo que los une.  - ¡Deja de pensar en el pasado! ahora soy yo quien está frente a ti! vive para el presente y deja el pasado.  Sin duda Luka ama al Yuki de ahora...


**A la luz de la luna**

La noche otoñal erizaba tremendamente su blanca piel. Sus ojos almendrados miraron hacia la ventana, perdiéndose entre los destellos de la luna llena. Se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos, continuando con su admiración, ignorando que había una persona dentro de su habitación recientemente.

- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas, Yuki?

Volteó la mirada, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos plateados, tan brillosos como el acero, sus cabellos negros bien peinados, con unos mechones que caían elegantemente por su frente. Tenía a Sodom en su hombro izquierdo, durmiendo tranquilamente. Yuki sonrió y tomó a la pequeña criatura para después acomodarla en su cama.

- No podía conciliar el sueño. ¿Y qué haces tú despierto, Luka?

- Tuve la necesidad de venir a ver como estabas.

La confesión del Opast lo sorprendió un poco, Luka no era nunca tan sincero. Dejó de mirarlo por unos segundos, luego sintió la cercanía del demonio y sintió como sus cálidas manos se paseaban por su rostro.

- Sigues pensando en Reiga ¿verdad?

Yuki bajó la mirada.

- Sé que no debería…pero después de todo una parte de él sigue siendo Kanata-san, el hermano que tanto he querido.

- ¿Solo eso? -preguntó el mayor con interés.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "solo eso"?

Luka abrazó a Yuki posesivamente mientras la luz de Dios no salía de su asombro. Esa calidez ya la había sentido antes, quizás en el pasado, quería saber qué lazo tan fuerte lo unía a Luka pero siempre que se lo preguntaba, su compañero le cambiaba la conversación. Rodeó la hermosa espalda de Luka y lo atrajo más hacia sí mismo. Al sentir esto, el demonio se sintió aún más satisfecho.

- No importa lo que sientas por Kanata, si te lastima, acabaré con él…

- Luka…no digas esas cosas.

- Yo vivo para protegerte, Yuki. Si Reiga te hace daño, no titubearé…

Sintió a Yuki hundir su rostro en su pecho, sabía que estaba llorando, después de todo él era quien sabía más sobre su dolor, él que tantas veces lo había vuelto a encontrar.

Solo deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre, solo quería llorar en sus brazos, solo quería hallar el regocijo cerca de él, ¿qué clase de sentimiento era ese? ¿Por qué en todo momento quería estar cerca de Luka? ¿Por qué por las noches solo podía anhelar su calor?

- Luka…

- ¿Dime? –dijo este con los ojos cerrados, continuando perdido en el abrazo.

- ¿Te agrado más como mujer o como soy ahora?

Luka dudó por un momento, nunca se había preguntado tal cosa…Se había quedado tan atorado en el pasado que… realmente nunca se preguntó si sentía lo mismo por el Yuki de ahora, comúnmente siempre lo relacionaba con quien era hace muchos años.

Al sentir la inseguridad de su demonio, Yuki optó por separarse de él, algo desganado.

"_No hagas eso… ¡No te separes de Luka!_" escuchó dentro suyo. Otra vez esa voz que tanto lo irritaba.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de molestarme! –exclamó totalmente enfadado.

- ¿Yuki? –Luka se sobresaltó por el repentino cambio de Yuki.

- Otra vez tú, déjame solo…

"_Luka…_"

- Deja de hablar ya…

- ¡Yuki, tranquilízate! –lo zarandeó Luka.

- Ya no soy más "aquella" Yuki que conociste…

Luka lo miró tristemente.

- Cada vez que me miras, que me oyes, que me proteges, solo ves en mí lo que fui en el pasado… ¡Ya deja eso! –lo miró suplicante- ¡Quien ahora está frente a tus ojos soy yo!

Luka volvió a abrazarlo, esta ve sintiendo el forcejeo del menor.

- No hables del pasado…no recuerdes nada sobre eso, por favor –suplicó Luka.

- L-Luka…

- Si comienzas a recordar…volverás a sufrir. Solo quédate así.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Luka deshizo el abrazo y lo miró fijamente.

- Yo represento tu pasado, Yuki. En mi memoria guardo todo tu dolor, todo lo que has sufrido en el pasado, es imposible que olvide todo eso…

Yuki acarició su rostro con fidelidad.

- Yo te ayudaré. Así como has guardado todo mi dolor, yo te ayudaré a liberarlo.

- Yuki…

- Solo te pediré una cosa…de ahora en adelante vive el presente, Luka, deja de atormentarte por el pasado…Acabemos con todo y estemos siempre juntos…

Luka sonrió. Que diferencia.

- Sabes que yo siempre seré tu escudo y espada en cada batalla. Daré todo de mí para que no vuelvas a llorar más.

- Confío en ti, Luka.

- Nunca en mi vida imaginé que te vería tan molesto…-bufó el demonio.- ¿A quién le gritabas?

Yuki le sonrió.

- Es un secreto…

La luz de Dios sabía perfectamente ahora a quien le pertenecía esa voz, mas prefirió callar, sabía que en cualquier momento volvería a escucharla, a su otro yo, a su pasado, quien le recordaba por qué había nacido y con qué propósito, era la voz de su conciencia. Cayó dormido entre los brazos de Luka en tan solo instantes, sintió como era elevado y arropado entre las sábanas de una cómoda cama, podía sentir una respiración cálida invadir su rostro y unos húmedos labios posarse sobre los suyos. Se sentía tan bien. Abrió los ojos apenas y pudo ver bastante de cerca el hermoso rostro de Luka, volvió a cerrar los ojos y correspondió aquel beso. Ahora sí entendía qué lazo tan poderoso lo unía a él…

- Te amo, Yuki…Nunca te traicionaré. –dijo al saberlo dormido.

Y salió de la habitación, dejando a un Yuki bastante perplejo y sonrojado acostado, cubriendo sus labios curvados en una hermosa sonrisa.

- Y yo a ti, mí querido Luka.

Desde afuera de la habitación, sin haber escuchado el susurro de Yuki, Luka esperaba que, si su maestro recobraba sus recuerdos, su forma de ser de ahora no cambiara nunca. Prefería mil veces al Yuki de ahora. Si. Sin duda amaba más al de ahora.

**Notas: Mi primer fic de Uragiri. Aún no tengo la fortaleza de ponerle lemon, lo siento. Cuando me lea bien detalladamente el manga, me arriesgaré. Besos! Ah! Y por cierto, a los que leen mis fics de Gravitation, les pido mil disculpas, en esta semana estoy actualizando TODOS los pendientes. Ahora ****si, besos! **

**Namida No Megami.**


End file.
